Mass Effect: The Gunslinger
by Gorvar
Summary: A Western spice into the Mass Effect Formula.   From the POV of an old Gunslinger forced into the events of Mass Effect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lady Luck's backhand

Eden Prime, Utopia system

The sun's rays penetrated through the window as the alarm clock sounded. A heavy hand quickly shut it off, annoyed after another night of poor sleep.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom where he took a long warm shower.

The sirens kept blaring through his head. Gunfire, screams...the screams kept him up the most at night. Especially hers. The way she reached her hand slammed on the red button as the creatures took her.

"Daisy!"

"Luke!"

The sound of the escape pod closing in front of him, the tears of their son streaming out as the pod launched away from the Hazard as a rock shaped vessel kept pounding into it despite it's own crew having boarded it.

He splashed some water on his face and stared at the mirror. His brown/black beard needed trimming as his brown eyes looked weary. He shaved the beard a little and splashed some more water on his face after. It was all routine now, anything to keep the pain away, anything to keep his son safe.

He slipped in his beige trench coat and took his brown fedora hat from the end of the bed as he came out of his room. "time to put the mask back on, old partner..." he told himself as he walked down the stairs.

In the dining room he saw an balding man wearing suspender on a blue jeansas he was dining on good ol' egg and bacon.

"Mornin' Geralt." Luke said as he took his seat.

"Mornin..." Geralt replied and took another bite.

"Anything new?"

Same ritual. Nightmares, shower, breakfast, drop John off at school, farm, lunch, farm some more, pick up John, farm, dinner, watch the extranet, bed, nightmares and the cycle continued like it did for the past ten years.

"Nothin' special, some talk bout a new ship the Alliance made with the turians." His brother-in-law replied.

"Barb and the kids?"

"Having a good time on Earth as always, divorce papers are nearly done."

"You shouldn't give up so easy." Geralt took some egg and bacon from the pan and slid it towards a slice of bread." My sister still loves you."

"We had this talk Luke...just drop it."

"Fine." He dug into his breakfast as both ate further in silence.

Luke looked at the watch on the wall." John up yet?"

"He's outside, practicing."

Luke looked up from his breakfast." Practicing...what?"

Geralt kept munching away. Luke sighed and slammed his fork down." For god's sake Geralt..."

"He aint my kid."

"That kind of shit cost you your family, Geralt." Luke pointed his figner at him as he stood up. Luke punched in the code for the locker and took his pistol and belt from it before he slammed it shut. He wrapped it around his waist and went outside.

He saw John place the but of the rifle to his right shoulder and aim the barrel of the gun towards an bottle on top of an cargo container. The boy, thirteen years old, was an ideal mix of both his parents. Brown curly hair, blue eyes, coy smirk and freckles. A single shot rang over the farm as the bottle shattered. Several farmyard animals started crying out in terror as the boy cursed.

"Shit, shit, shit...forgot the silencer..." he said to himself.

"John Jeremiah Boone..." Luke folded his arms and tapped his right boot on the ground. His son gulped and slowly turned around.

"M-morning, pa..." the boy whimpered.

"Morning, boy." The man smirked and took the rifle from the kid." What did I say bout guns?"

"I'm just...preparing, if Batarians or raiders show up." John protested.

"We both know that's aint going to happen." Luke placed the gun next to him." Do I need to give you the talk again?"

"The flowers and the bees one or the gun one?" John chuckled nervously. The chuckle melted away like snow in the sun as his father's eyes stared through him.

A long silence passed between them until Luke once more sighed and knelt down in front of his son so they looked eye to eye.

"I promised your ma I would after ya, boy. Your making it very hard for me."

"I know pa it's...i'm thirteen, in five years I can join the Alliance Navy if I wanted to, or go to granddad on Earth and work for his firm. I wanna be ready is all."

"Any moron can use a gun, John." Luke said." You need to be smarter then that. Your good with your numbers and got a knack for business. There's an future there.

"I don't want to be an accountant pa, I want to be an fighter like you and ma were!"

"I aint arguing boy, especially after the lip I heard from your teacher about sending messages from your omni-tool to that Burnsby girl..." John smiled a little." You should've been smart and passed an note like your old man did back in the day." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Paaaa!" the boy groaned annoyed and embarrassed.

Luke got up." You had some breakfast?"

"No pa." his son replied.

"Come on then before your uncle eats it all again like the pig he is." Luke took his son by the shoulder and set their way back to the house.

"What's an pig, pa?" his son asked.

He was about to answer as a sound rumbled in the distance. Instantly he reached for his pistol but didn't draw it just yet.

Luke turned around just in time as a convoy of three armoured vehicles with the logo of 212 branded on their side passed by.

"Another three?" John asked." That makes it...what, like sixteen trucks in the past three days?"

"Yeah..." Luke said as he followed the trucks with his eyes to the hills up ahead." They found somethin' there alright, and I'm sure it aint no Gas Bag colony..."

"We're heading around there on a fieldtrip today. Prothean ruins there." John said.

"Ruins eh...you know back in my day girls were scared of ruins..." Luke smirked.

"Pa, don't." John warned.

"Just saying, you and that Burnsby girl-"

"Pa."

"All alone in a dark room-"

"Pa!"

"Just a peck on the che-"

"PA!" john shouted as he blushed feverishly.

"That'll show ya to scare the cattle like that." Luke laughed and ruffled his son's curly hair again." Now get your ass in gear. You got to be at school in less then an hour."

A few hours later, Luke was working away as he repaired the fence with his omni-tool.

"Try again!" he shouted at Geralt. His brother-in-law nodded and switched the power back on. Geralt flicked it back by one the pillars switched on as blue beams connected to each other.

The moment the power hit the transformer sparks flew everywhere and threw Luke three meters into the field which made his hat fly off.

"Luke!" Geralt shouted and ran over. Luke blinked as Geralt offered his hand and pulled him up." You okay, buddy?"

"Think I misplaced a circuit..." Luke placed the hat back on his head with a small chuckle before he coughed.

"No...the circuit isn't the problem. Everything should be fine." Geralt replied. He scratched his head confused.

On his fourth cough Luke noticed the air turned red as lightning brew.

"Storm?" Geralt asked." Already? It's not even autum yet!"

Luke glanced into the sky as the winds picked up and nearly threw his hat off.

From the heavens came locusts and one large squid like...ship. It was massive, it even dwarfed the largest Batarian cruiser Luke had seen back in the day.

"Oh my god..." Geralt whimpered.

Out of nowhere, a ship flew overhead and toward the hill. It looked like one of the locust like ships, but smaller and guessing of the compartment it was carrying something, troops?

"They're going to the ruins!" Geralt shouted. The ruins! John!

"Geralt, get the rifles and stay inside! I'm going after John!" Luke said and ran off towards the car.

"Not my son, not my son, not my son you sons of..." he cursed as he slammed his feet to the pedal.

The hovercar flew over the hills, but banged against everything along the way.

"Not my son..." Luke kept saying." Not my son!"

He made it across a clearing...and found himself in a skirmish. Pulse lasers penetrated his car and made it spin around.

As the world spun around him, his training and experience kicked back in and he jumped out of the car.

He rolled on his side and winced as he felt the pain from the impact. Someone, no something shot at him. He only saw quick flashes, something mechanical with a large light in their head. He gathered momentum and stood up and pulled his weapon and picked his targets. Time slowed down as he pulled the trigger. He could see them clearer now and recognised them...Geth. Four Geth stood in between him and his son, and they had to go. He pulled the trigger four times.

Four gunshots later and the robots fell down, slowly at first and then fast like someone switched normal time back on. He winced as the pain numbed him.

"Damn..." he heard a voice saying behind him.

Luke groaned and fell to the ground as darkness took over.

"Kaidan, patch him up with medi-gel." He heard another voice say, a woman.

"Right away, Commander." The third voice replied.

A warm soothing feeling washed over him as he exhaled in relief. He got back up to his feet.

"Thanks..." Luke said as he caught his breath.

She was a woman, about five foot four. She had red hair that went to her shoulder, couple of nasty scars that dotted around her otherwise pretty face. She had a black-red armour with N7 on her chest. To her left and right there were two other marines.

One of them was another woman in red and white armour and the last one was a man in gray armour.

"Take it easy." The N7 marine said." You took a heavy fall there."

"I'm fine..." Luke said as he stretched." They didn't call me Lucky Luke for nothin'."

"Lucky Luke?" she asked.

"Long story. My name's Luke Houston Boone officer...?"

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance military. This is Gunnery Chief Williams and this is staff Lieutenant Alenko." Shepard said." What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my son." Luke replied." He's on a fieldtrip to those ruins."

"Oh shit! Williams cursed.' I forgot, there was an fieldtrip planned near the beacon!"

"I need to get to my son!" Luke urged.

"Commander, we cant risk civilian lives." Kaidan said.

"I'm not a civilian...not really." Luke said." I was an corsair once."

"A what?" Shepard asked.

"Corsairs were Alliance Marines serving under an independent starship captain to conduct autonomous missions outside of Alliance jurisdiction." Williams said." And guessing of what we just saw, I'm willing to give him at least a shadow of a doubt."

"Please Commander.." Luke pleaded." I just want to find my kid."

Shepard thought for a moment, and then gave a quick nod.

"Okay, but you follow my lead. Understood?"

"Right behind you, Commander." Luke nodded.

As they turned around, they heard a distorting sound. Like digital clicking.

"More Geth!" Williams shouted and drew her assault rifle. The four took cover and fired away as another firefight ensued.

"Hold on john..." he said to himself." I'm coming to get you..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trades

The air was heavy with the fumes of the fire arms.

Boulders were pounded with pulse beams as were walls which once belonged to an Prothean structure thousands of years ago.

Luke fired rapidly from his cover as another Geth trooper fell down and joined it's fellows into a scrap pile.

"That one just walked right in the open!" Luke shouted over the gunfire as he loaded up another clip in his pistol.

"Geth think in groups!" Shepard shouted before she threw a grenade over her piece of cover. A heavy thud shook the ground later as more pieces of scrap Geth flew around. " The less Geth you have, the dumber they get!"

"Still got better guns though!" Luke replied as he made more pot shots." They're using clips like I do!"

"More faster loading time, clever bastards..." Williams cursed." No wonder why we didn't stand a chance."

"Don't you worry darling', at the end of the day we'll have 'em heaped till they are the size of Everest." Luke replied.

"Everest?" Alenko asked." You Earthbon?"

"Yup." Luke replied as he reloaded again.

"Damnit, we cant budge!" Williams shouted." Cant take a shot!"

"Cover me!" Shepard shouted. She leaned her assault rifle against her shoulder as she ran forwards. The Geth opened fire on her as the pulse beams pounded heavy on her shields.

The other three opened fire on the Geth who were out in the open. Alenko held out his right arm and a Geth was thrown across the ruin by an blue energy of sorts.

Luke knew what lieutenant Alenko was, an biotic.

The rest of the Geth fell down like flies.

"Got all of them." Shepard said as she placed her weapon on her back. "We close to the research site?"

"Should be." Williams replied." Maybe we can find the beacon there if our side took it."

"You didn't tell me you were an eezo handler there, lieutenant?" the gunslinger said to the biotic.

"You got a problem with that, Boone?" Alenko asked

"Hell no. I just would like to know whom I should give a head ache pill to if your acting cranky." Luke replied as he checked his clip over. Eight bullets left for an seven slot weapon. He picked up a pistol he found off a dead marine as they made their way past and grabbed their dogtags. She had three holes in her body where she was hit by the geth weaponry, not a lot of blood because of the cauterizing nature. Her eyes were wide open and reflected the distant fires from the sky. He shook his head and closed her eyes.

"Bhatia, Nirali..." Luke pulled her dogtag off and threw it over to Williams who caught it with her left hand.

Williams nodded solemnly. "It's not your fault darlin'." Luke said as he tried to comfort her." I know how it feels like."

"They were my squad, I let them down..." she glared." I'll make those geth bastards pay for every last one." She pointed to the gun." Make that one count."

"Will do, Williams."

"Move out, we don't have much time." Shepard urged the group on.

The squad moved on until they passed over an hill...and gazed over the full size of the large ship the Geth rode in on. Luke guessed it was hundreds of kilometres in length, it looked like a squid he saw on Neptulon III a few years ago. There was something else beside it, true it was a ship that brought those murderous synthetics to Eden Prime but it seemed...evil somehow, sentient.

"Oh my god..." Williams gulped and pointed up ahead.

Their eyes were drawn to lifeless corpses impaled on top of an large spike.

"Those geth bastards..." Alenko cursed.

"What are they doing with those people?" Shepard asked.

"I never saw those spikes before." Luke said." Geth invention may-"

Before he could finish his sentence the spikes suddenly lowered and the bodies shuddered. As the pike completely disappeared, the bodies started moving and moaning. Their eyes were glowing a shining blue as bits of skin showed the same crackling of energy through their limbs. At once, they charged at the four. It was an horror beyond words.

"Open fire, open fire!" Shepard snapped them back into action and pulled her pistol out.

They opened fire as their slugs penetrated through the corpses of the dead until they once more found peace.

"Shit..." Luke cursed as he passed over them. They were in diverse states of conversion. Some of them were completely covered with the blue techno organic skin while some were partially there. He recognised some of them. The last one he did for certain.

"Mister Dhornsby, damnit he's my kid's teacher!" he kicked a empty box away." Damnit! I should've been here sooner!"

"Easy Luke." Shepard placed her hand on his shoulder I don't see any bodies of children yet, so there is a big chance your son is still alive."

Luke looked at her.

"Take a big breath and calm down, your no good to anyone if your to upset. Especially your kid, okay?"

Luke gave a quick nod and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

"You okay, now?"

"Yeh...yeh I'm fine, Commander." Luke replied.

"Good, we keep moving and-"

"Commander!" Alenko shouted." I see two scientists and some kids in here!" he pointed to the building up ahead.

Luke immediately ran over to the building.

"Can you open it Kaidan?" Shepard asked.

"The secureity locks are engaged, Commander. I can-"

Luke pulled his gun and blew the handle of the door which slid it wide open. "John?" he shouted as he ran into the building.

The children hid behind tables and in closets as one of the scientists greeted them.

"Humans, thank the Maker..." she sighed in relief as she fondled her own hands nervously.

"Hurry, close the door before they come back! The other one shouted." We have children here..."

"It's alright." Shepard said." I'm commander Shepard of the Alliance military."

"John, you here?" Luke went over to the children as he looked for his son.

"I'm Doctor Warren." The scientist lady said." When the shooting began we ran for the shed along with the kids, most of our team and their teacher didn't make it. We all didn't make it if it wasn't for that one kid..."

"One?" Shepard asked.

"He's an biotic." The other one said. "We locked him in the next ro-"

Luke took her by the trench coat." You locked him up? You son of a Vorcha, I should blast your brains out here and now!"

"For our own good!" he whimpered. " He couldn't...shut off his powers!"

"Wait, is he saying your kid is an biotic?" Williams asked.

"He is..." Luke replied and let the man go when Shepard gave him a stern look.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alenko asked.

"So you wouldn't take him away!" Luke replied." I know what happens to biotics, they get trained and used as soldiers!"

"Cant fault you for that one..." Kaidan said.

"Where is the kid?" Shepard asked the scared scientist.

The scientist walked over to an door and typed in a password. It slid open which revealed a scared thirteen year old crying in the corner. He raised his head and sniffed. "Pa...?"

Luke ran over and held him in his arms." John, my boy.." he cried himself." Thank god your okay..."

"Pa, I'm sorry. I had to- I had to use my powers. I'm sorry, I'm-"

"It's okay son." He held his son closer." It's okay, pa's here...you did the right thing y'hear? You did the right thing."

"At least some of the colonists made it out." Williams smiled a little.

"That's always good news." Shepard smiled back before she spoke to Warren." Where's the Beacon, Doctor?"

"It's not here. It has been moved to the space dock up ahead earlier this morning. Manuel and I stayed here to pack up the camp. When the attack came, it drove the students here who came on a school trip nearby. The marines gave us enough time to escape and hide...they sacrificed themselves for us."

"No-one is saved..." the other scientist rambled. " The age of humanity has come to an end. Only ruin and corpses will remain..."

The children started to cry in the background.

"He's upsetting the kids, Commander." Alenko said. Shepard nodded as Luke and John walked into the room. Luke gave a quick nod as well to show John had his powers under control.

"Can you tell me anything about the beacon?" She asked.

"It's some kind of data module from a galaxy wide communication network. Remarkably well reserved, it could be the greatest scientific discovery in our lifetime. Me and Manuel were some of the leading minds on this project." She replied.

"We have unearthed the heart of evil..." the other scientist whimpered again. Awakened the beast, unleashed the darkness..."

"He keeps talking like that, I'll smack his brains out." Luke glared.  
>"No need to threaten people there Boone." Williams said." He's just as scared as we all are."<p>

"Doesn't mean I start making the kids and everyone else feel worse." He replied. " Besides he's mad as an Varren with rabies."

"Is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction heading towards us? To understand there is no escape, no hope?" the children began crying as the lunatic raved once more." Nooo, I'm not mad. I'm the only sane one left."

"I gave him an extra dose after the attack, but he's still...well."

Luke glared and made an step toward the man, but Shepard intervened.

"Goodnight Manuel." Shepard said and moved forward.

"You cannot silence the truth, it must be he-" he couldn't finish the sentence as her fist slammed to the side of his head and fell down with an heavy thud.

"Oh my god!" Warren gasped." What did you do?"

"Doing the reasonable thing." Luke replied." I like the way you think Commander."

"You cant just go around wacking people around the head!"

"He'll be fine." She replied." Let him sleep it off."

"I suppose your right...bye the time he wakes up the meds will have kicked in anyway..."

"We need to get to the beacon." Alenko said." But we cant leave the kids here."

"I'll stay.' Luke replied." You three do what you were supposed to do here."

"Thanks for the help, Boone." Shepard said.

"Call me, Luke." He grinned." And thank you Commander, I owe you one."

"You take care." She said and moved out.

"Williams?" he called out to the chief before she walked out." Give 'em hell."

"Will do, keep these kids save." She replied with a smile." Name's Ashley." She said before she fell in line with the rest of the squad.

Luke could not help but be reminded of someone when he saw Ashley leave. But who...?

A lot happened in the intervening four hours.

The large ship left off shortly after a single gunshot rang through the valley, marine teams swarmed in followed by the parents of the children. The children ran to their parents but sadly a few children were approached by some men in uniform and were seen weeping.

"Poor bastards..." Luke said to himself. He went back to see John say his goodbye to a young girl with curly blonde hair. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she ran off to see her parents.

John blushed heavily as he walked back to his father. He looked up to his father, who merely smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled and took his son by the shoulder gently and took him home.

Geralt was alright and the Geth didn't damage the farm. Everything seemed to have worked out. It was as if the attack didn't happen. But when Luke glanced outside he saw the destroyed pillars in the distance and many cities sat in darkness still as the sun set.

Then came the men in suits.

It was a single knock to the door to which Luke opened as he held a glass of scotch.

He was an older man, black of skin and hair. He was experienced as Luke could see from the medals on his chest.

"Captain Luke Boone?" the man asked.

"Former Captain..." Luke replied.

The other man offered his hand." I'm Captain Anderson of the USV Normandy."

"Shepard's ship." Luke shook his head." It slipped during the shooting. Is she alright?" He offered to let him in, which Anderson did.

"She was knocked unconscious during the battle but otherwise alright." Anderosn said as he closed the door behind him.

"Williams and Alenko?"

"Both are still alive to. Williams has been re-assigned to the Normandy...as have you.'

"What?" Luke stared at him.

"You've been reinstated at a Corsair."

"No, I aint doing that shit anymore!" Luke downed his drink." I got a kid to look after, an farm-"

"And all of that will be gone if you don't come along." Anderson said." We know who led this attack, Captain Boone. And he will not stop unless we do."

"Why should I care? Scotch?" he offered.

Anderson nodded. "Because if he gets what he wants, not a single human colony nor Earth will be save."

"I'm to old for this shit, captain..." Luke went over to his liquor stash and poured in Anderson's first before himself.

"We believe he's involved on the attack on the 'Maiden's tears'."

Luke froze as the scotch poured over his glass.

"Yes Captain Boone, we think he went after your ship for some reason. I know you, maybe better then you do yourself."

Luke placed the bottle down." How?"

"You are a man who hasn't slept a night without nightmares for over ten years, who keeps replaying that one scene over and over again for most of your waking hours. Your doctor gives you the advice to stop drinking because you have the kidney of a man twice your age. I know...because I am just like you, Captain Boone."

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm not into revenge, Captain Anderson."

"No, but you want answers. Answers he can give you. If you join the Normandy you might find them...and I'll also make sure nobody can touch your son because of his biotic powers. I can even give him a private tutor."

Luke turned around." You promise me that?"

"I got friends in high places Captain Boone, I can make it happen."

He picked up Anderson's glass and the bottle and gave the glass to the captain." One question, why me?"

Anderson took it and took a sip." Good stuff." He shook his head.

"Krogan made, just drink-ible for humans. My question."

"Right. You're a man who has contacts where the alliance doesn't. you travelled the darker side of the universe, from the Citadel to Omega. Your ability with the gun is uncanny, not even biotics can match your speed nor can anyone with a enhanced arm. Shepard needs a man like you on her mission."

""Deal." He rose the bottle for an toast.' Who's the dead bastard who needs killin' anyway?" he took a gulp from the bottle.

"His name is Saren."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the road again...

Eden Prime, Utopia system

Liberty City Spaceport

The shuttle was being prepped as the shuttle pilot talked things over with launch control.

Luke held his son in his arms. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He told him and tried to make himself believe it as much.

"I don't want you to go, pa..." John said as he clung on to his father." Cant you stay, please?"

"I have to do this son. You be good now, okay? Listen to your uncle." He smiled sadly as they parted and held his son by his left cheek.

The boy nodded sadly and held him one last time before he stepped back.

"I'll take care of him." Geralt said." You make sure you don't get your ass blown off out there."

"I was an Corsair once Geralt, still a good shot as well." Luke said." Make sure the farm is still standing when I come back."

"No promises, if I screw up you'll have to come get me." His brother-in-law smirked.

With a nod Luke took his bearings and stepped inside the shuttle.

The door slid shut behind him as Alliance personal urged his family to step back a few paces.

"Hold on to your hat old-timer." The shuttle pilot said." This might get a bit bumpy."

"I've been in space before you were a twinkle in your dad's eye kid." Luke said as he took out a electronic cigarette from a box in his jacket and placed it in his mouth." Just drive."

"Aye-aye gramps..." the shuttle pilot groaned as the shuttle lifted off the ground and flew off toward the Normandy which was in orbit.

The Normandy was an beautiful ship. It looked like an arrowhead with four engines. It's hull was overwhelmingly white with black and red markings along the engines. Two tusks of sorts protruded from the helm. The shuttle flew past starboard side as the giant letters SR1 flew by.

The shuttle stopped near the airlock which linked up with the Normandy. The door slid open as an alliance marine saluted Luke." Private Fredricks, welcome to the SR1 Normandy sir!"

"Put your hand down, I was an Corsair never Alliance." Luke said as he came aboard.

"Ughm, right then sir." The private lowered his arm.' Captain Anderson told me to bring you to your quarters."

"Lead the way then." Luke said and stopped the private from taking his back." I can carry my own stuff, thanks."

Fredericks nodded and led the way. Another door slid open which revealed the Command Deck. In the middle there was the galaxy map which showed the galaxy with all known Mass Relays and systems and planets. Around the map crewmembers were working tirelessly on the terminals around it as a man with dark skin and a bald head issued orders. Along to the left toward the bow Luke saw more crewmen typing away as the helmsmen with a cap was patting his desk to an tune.

"Odd..." Luke said as they passed by." Alliance ships usually place commanding officers in the middle of the room but the CO's station in the Normandy's CIC is at the back." His own ship, the Hazard, was similar to this. Two helmsmen in front, Jerick and Thomson, Daisy in back to his left as his science officer and Kendra on tactical.

"Turian design." Fredericks replied." They rather want to be in back and orchestrate every thing. The guys in engineering want to see how good it'll work out for us."

Luke ran into some turian patrols in his time and knew how deadly their fleet could be. He didn't fight them, thank god, but saw enough ruins of destroyed pirate ships to know it's best to flee then fight.

"Is this our guest?" the Xo asked as he stepped forward.

"Navigator Pressly." Fredericks said to Luke.

"Luke Boone." Luke shook the Navigator's hand." Howdy."

"Nice to meet you Mister Boone." Pressly replied." I read the report of what you did on Eden Prime. I haven't seen such skill with an firearm since the Blitz."

"I had to get my kid out of there." Luke replied." Shepard alright?"

"She's coming to any moment. Captain Anderson asked me to tell you to go see her in the infirmary."

"I'll do that the moment I put my stuff on my bunk."

"You'll be getting Private Jenkin's quarters. He died on Eden Prime shortly before you met the Commander. A lot of people are still sore about his death, so don't be surprised if some are distant towards you."

"I'll do my best to earn my place, sir." Luke replied as Fredericks led him towards the second deck, the Quarters.

Fredericks showed him to the separate quarters. It was small with one bed and a nightstand, the rest was left bare.

"Thanks kid, it'll do." He said to Fredericks who saluted him, much to Luke's annoyance, and left. Luke placed his bag on his bed and took out a few things. He placed the skull of a space cow on the wall to his left after he placed the suction tabs on both the skull and the wall.

His first kill on Mars, if anything Luke was nostalgic. He rooted through his bag some more and took out three more things. An old book, an proper one, an tablet which showed the cover of an comic strip and an holo.

Luke held the holo in his hand and smiled a little when he saw the picture. It was taken thirteen years ago on the bridge of the Hazard. It showed his entire crew, all twelve of them, including Daisy and a little John in her and Luke's arms. He placed it down the nightstand next to the books.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. "Enter." He said.

His door slid open which revealed an surprising person to some greet him.

" Hello Mister Boone." Shepard said with a small smile." Like the ship so far?"

"Howdy, Shepard. I didn't expect you to be up so soon." He replied and shook her hand." Your ship's amazing, hell this room alone is just as big as my own back home."

"It's a small crew and a small ship, it's best we have large enough rooms." She replied." How is your son?"

"He's fine, back home and hopefully dating the girl he's been after for months. Teenagers.." Luke chuckled." How bout you? I heard you had a nasty experience with Saren."

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"Only what Anderson told me twelve hours ago." He replied." Which is Saren attacked the colony for the beacon and the fate of humanity is tied with it. We're heading to the Citadel to deal him in"

"Close enough, you think the Council will listen?"

Luke folded his arms." Truth be told? I don't think they'll listen. Sure they'll give you an audience but other then that they wont listen. I heard of Saren back in the day, one of their best spectre's they ever had and all we have is the crew of a human frigate pointing fingers at him with no evidence except a lazy dockworker. Hell, we cant even tie the Geth with him."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Find him, corner him and blow his ship up skyhigh." Luke replied." That is what I would've done if I were an Corsair still."

"I never got your Corsair history..." she leaned against the door." Normally Alliance military can apply for it. Yet there are no records of you enlisting."

"I didn't.' he replied as he stepped toward the window which showed the stars outside as the Normandy set course towards the Mass Relay." It was a different world twenty-two years ago. The Alliance didn't have close ties to the Council yet and they needed every ally they could get. Every man, woman or child with an independent ship was asked to sign up as an Corsair."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"The usual. Fight off pirates, eavesdrop on Turians, deal with situations the Alliance doesn't want to deal with."

" What kind of situations?"

"Terrorists." He replied." The entire we don't negotiate with terrorists? We do, and if we get caught the Alliance will keep their hands off us and claim they're not responsible."

"And you agreed with this?"

Luke chuckled a little as he turned around." It was a different world back then. The stars were calling Shepard, I was an young twenty something with an ship and crew of misfits from Earth to Luna to Mar. Adventure called and we went off to explore the galaxy. Fighting off alien gangs, stealing treasure, space battles, alien women...it was a dream come true. That's what we were really, just dumb kids with a lot of dumb luck..."

Shepard picked up the holo and looked at the crew on it." You look happy in this picture."

"I was." He took the holo when she handed it over." This was taken thirteen years ago. I had everything. An ship, friends, plenty of wealth, an family...I was contemplating on going back to Earth though. My kid deserved to at least meet his grandfather once."

"What stopped you?"

"I..." he looked at the holo some more. The screams were coming back, the red lights, claxons. Chaos. " I rather not talk about it." He put the holo down.

"I understand." She replied.

"Why are you here Shepard?" he asked. " Your not here to just say hello."

"No, I didn't." she said and took out an report from an tablet in her pocket and handed it over to Luke." I did some research and found log dates...you were on Mindoir when the batarians attacked. You were one of the first friendly ships to arrive and attack the slavers. Saved a lot of lives...maybe mine."

"Yours?" Luke asked." You mean you-"

"I rather not talk about it." She admitted." But I want to say this. Thank you, for doing what you could."

"Your welcome." He replied and handed the report back." I'm sorry I couldn't get to Mindoir sooner."

"We're only human." She smiled and went outside." We're going to reach the citadel in a few hours, you ever been there?"

"Not yet." He replied." But there is an first for everything isn't there?"

"So there is." She replied and walked off.

Luke smiled and made his final adjustments before he walked over to the mess hall to get something to eat. Out there he caught a few glances towards him, but nothing else. He didn't blame them, after all he was the guy who took their fallen friend's place. An old man lives, an young man dies. The universe was a bitch sometimes.

"Hey, Luke." He heard Ashley say as she walked over to him." Heard you got transferred as well."

"Drafted more likely, darlin'." He chuckled." So are you."

"I did. Personally I'm glad you're here as well, means I'm not the only outsider here." She offered a seat as they both sat down.

"So, why do they call you the Lucky Luke anyway?" she asked.

"I got it from an old comic strip." He replied." It's an cowboy strip where the main character could shoot faster then his own shadow. As you can see..." he took off his hat." It kind of stuck."

" It does look nice." She admitted." Though you're the last person I expected to base his attire on a comic book character."

"What can I say..." he smirked a little." I'm nostalgic."

This close he finally recognized Ashley. She reminded him of his wife. The coy smile, the kindness, her face. Except she was probably ten or so years younger. But then again somehow this place made him feel younger again. He was on a spaceship again, off to some grand adventure with the galaxy probably at stake. He felt young again, back in the saddle.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

Citadel

Two years ago

Boone Industries Building

"It's here…" The quarian said as she compared the holographic building from her omnitool to the structure in front of them. " Our target is on the top floor."  
>"Figures…." Their krogan ally interrupted." Hate stairs…"<br>"How many minutes until the board tries to assassinate him?" Luke asked.  
>"We got twenty minutes, he would call C-Sec in fifteen but because of their low priority patrols here it would take them six to send back up." The quarian replied.<p>

Three days ago, each of them got an E-mail attached with 50 000 credits, and a date and location. One day ago they found themselves hired by a third man, one of the few friendly Volus in the galaxy of all things, to break into an high-rise office building owned by Earth's third most well known weapons manufacturing company. From small-arms to rocket launchers to mechs. The quarian was the best engineer on the Citadel by the name of Miss Blue, she was on her pilgrimage and needed the money to buy an new ship for the migrant fleet. The krogan went by the name Mister Red, an scarred battle hardened warrior who did it for the creds. And Luke himself, trying to buy an farm so he could pay off his brother-in-law's debtors and give his son a home. The final job….and of course he had the fortunate codename of Mister Brown.

"Our client is a whistleblower." The volus said." He's going to upload sensitive information tomorrow which will discredit the company."  
>"What kind of data?" The krogan asked.<br>"Well Mister Urdnot, Boone Industries is responsible for several proxy wars between Salarians and Bstarians and sells their weapons to both sides."  
>"Batarians buying human weapons?" The Quarian asked." How did they pull that one off?"<br>"Hired Turians and smacked a fake brand on the guns. Still the same weaponry." The volus replied.  
>"Opposition?" Luke asked as he tapped nervously on his hat on the table.<br>"Mostly security mechs and a few ex-con security guards. Don't feel bad in killing them, I read some of their rapsheets…still gives me nightmares." He shuddered. " Our employer is high up in the company and has access to the camera's, so you wont be recognized anywhere on the tapes. And just in case you all have been given codenames so you don't rat each other out. Mister Red and Mister Brown will be the muscle of this operation, Miss Blue will open any locks along the way. Your operation begins at 6 PM, Galactic Standard Time. Most of the office workers will be gone by then."

"You nervous?" Mister Red asked.  
>"You would be stupid not to be." Luke replied." You let down your guard, your dead."<br>"Clever." The krogan replied.  
>"Your not going to call me out like a yellowbelly?" Luke asked.<br>"You don't get to my age by acting like a varren in mating season." Wrex replied.  
>"Wise words." Miss Blue said.<br>"Come on then, before Mister Brown's nervousness starts honouring his namesake." The krogan smirked and got up. The two others and the volus got up and went outside as their op was discussed.

"Fifteen minutes." Miss Blue said." We got to go." Luke nodded and pulled his hat on tight and drew his gun. "Let's go."  
>Mister Red shot the door open with his shotgun as a blaring alarm came online. Luke took down the first mechs before they properly popped out of the ground. The sound of security that rushed toward him clenched his heart. He never liked killing humans, Batarians yes. Humans…no. But when the first bastard pulled out his assault rifle and nearly pressed the trigger finger, he got the same treatment as the mech, a bullet through the head. He had to life, for his family.<p>

"Mister Brown?2 the volus asked as he went over to Luke an hour after the meeting." I had to tell you something form our employer."  
>"Oh, what is it?"<br>"He thinks you deserve to know…he's your older brother, Harold." Luke stared stunned at the volus, it had been twenty years since he last heard that name. The last time was the day the four of them tried to flee from Earth, away from their father. Their sister got caught, Harold disappeared and John…  
>"Why is he working for my father?"<br>"Your father died years ago Mister Brown." The volus replied." Your brother owns 51 % of the shares now, much to the dislike of the board. He's been planning this for years. An final insult…."  
>his father was the main reason why he fled Earth. He treated his children like pawns. Go to that school, make those people your friends, kiss her and later marry her. Best genetic combination…."Why me?" Luke asked.<br>"Your father hampered with your genetics and your siblings. Your older brother has genius level IQ, you and your twin have above human, hand-eye coordination. And your sister is an biotic on par with Asari. You are his best chance to get out. He knows you were an corsair."

The trio fought and hacked their way to the upper floor. The last of the resistance lay dead before Harold Boone's door as Luke stepped in through. It was a office like any other. An desk, files everywhere, pictures of the company logo (an Hand grasping an dagger) and of course his previously thought dead older brother sat in the chair.

Harold's blue eyes met his. He had neat blonde hair and wore a office suit with tie and everything. With a smirk he clapped his hands slowly. "You got here with three minutes to spare and already the company is losing millions, bravo."  
>"Bravo?2 Luke sheathed his gun." You know how many people died?"<br>"Oh, who the hell cares?" Harold stood up and walked over to his liquor bar." Looking good there, Luke."  
>"You know him?" Miss Blue asked.<br>"He's my brother…" Luke replied. "The one who forced me back into this." 

"It's not beneath you, my little brother." Harold said with a mischievous smirk." I know what you did as a Corsair. Attacking Batarian ships, stealing their cargo, valuable data caches…"  
>"I changed, Harold." Luke replied. " I'm not that man anymore."<br>"People don't change that much. Some people are born wolves, some are sheep. You may be wearing sheep's clothing but your fangs come shining through."  
>"I did this because your family, and I needed the money…" Luke said as the Krogan and Quarian looked around for survivors.<p>

"You are what you are, Luke. Our father' son." Harold replied." Just like I am."  
>"Then why are you doing this? Destroy father's company? He treated us like pawns!"<br>"Because I hated what he did to us, what happened to John. Also because Boone industries has served it's purpose."  
>"Purpose?"<p>

Harold smirked." In due time. Right now I suggest you three leave lest you want C-sec to apprehend you." He pressed a button on his omnitool which opened a secret door behind him." The money has been transferred to your accounts. Take care in the future."  
>"We should do this more often." The krogan said as he passed by." Love these kinda ops."<br>"Speak for yourself." The quarian replied as both entered the elevator. Luke looked at his brother before he moved to the elevator.  
>"Oh, and Luke?" Harold said as the gunslinger turned around." Don't forget, once a wolf, always a wolf." Harold smirked as he pushed the button which closed the door in front of them and send the elevator down.<p>

Ten minutes later they were a block away as C-sec patrol cars swarmed the building. Luke wondered if he would see his brother again. On the shuttle back to Eden Prime he heard Harold Boone was bailed out of C-Sec and since then disappeared. He hoped the blood money was worth it…

Now

The Citadel

Human Embassy

"Earth to Luke, you awake?"  
>Ashley's voice brought him back to the present. He found himself staring at the familiar looking building in the distance on the wards above. "Sorry, old memories pop up."<br>"Easy there old timer, don't want you going senile just yet." she smirked and punched him gently on the shoulder." Come, we got to meet up with Shepard."  
>Luke smirked back and followed her. The past few days they were on the Citadel collecting proof of Saren's involvement on Eden Prime. They followed leads and faced dead-ends. But thanks to a turian Shepard and Kaidan helped, they found a krogan who had a bone to pick with Fist, the criminal who had the lead to the evidence of Saren's involvement on Eden Prime.<p>

Ashley drove the hovercar to the rendez-vous point where they met up with Shepard's squad.  
>"Williams, Boone. Good thing you're here." Shepard loaded her own gun." Fist's place is full of armed men, we have to take them all out if we want that evidence."<br>Luke nodded until his eyes found the krogan shepard was talking about.  
>"Boone, this is Urdnot Wrex. Wrex, This is Luke Boone."<br>"We met." Wrex smirked a little." Havent we, Mister Brown?"  
>"Long time no see, Mister Red." Luke replied.<p>

TBC


End file.
